Various packages including a cap to which an applicator for applying formulas such as a cosmetic product is attached have been proposed. In such a packaging, when stored or not in use, at least the tip of the applicator is submerged in the formula accommodated within a container such as a bottle.
During use, first, a user removes the cap from the container. Next, the user applies the formula adhered to the applicator to a desired area by operating the cap. Such a packaging is simple, but presents a disadvantage in that the user cannot easily regulate the amount of the formula to be applied during use. In order to overcome this problem, a packaging in which the applicator is directly attached to a container such as a tube or bottle has been proposed.
This kind of packaging is easy to use; however, it presents the following disadvantages. First, dosing out only a certain amount of the formula is not user friendly as the formula often becomes overloaded on the applicator because the user cannot see the flow of the formula. Second, it is difficult to ensure the tightness in such a packaging. A large number of pieces are necessary to ensure the tightness, and this leads to increases in the manufacturing costs of the packaging. Third, in such a packaging, it is difficult to guarantee that formula which has dried out and solidified is not returned into the container such as a bottle.
Further conventional packagings for formulas are disclosed in the following documents.
FR2788501 and FR2789660 disclose a self-loading packaging including a pump and a specific chamber for loading a formula into a sponge by directly pushing the pump. FR2814444 discloses a self-loading packaging including a container and a cap equipped with an applicator on a hinge. U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,259 discloses a self-loading packaging including an applicator between a cap and a container.
FR2885779 discloses a packaging including a container to which a sponge applicator is attached and a massage tool. GB174983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,903 disclose a packaging including a container and a sponge head attached to the periphery of a central tube that extends from the container. In the packagings disclosed in FR2885779, GB174983, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,903, the applicator is attached on the container side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,060 discloses a packaging in which an applicator, i.e. a brush, is attached on a cap side. In this packaging, the brush is submerged in a formula such as a nail polish when not in use.